Pokemon: Otherworld Version
by Nirx
Summary: I was a science student building a certain machine. It went haywire. Now I'm in the world of pokemon... Wait, I HAVE A NEW BODY! ASH IS A CHICK! Oy vey... This is gonna be weird. OC!centric, Rule63!Ash, Otherworld!Pokemon World


*Peers in* Well…. Let's try this after years of silence…

Before anyone mentions this: THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER. I am only using the ghost portal malfunctioning as a joke way for the MC to get to this world of Pokemon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, nor do I own Danny Phantom. Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, and the others who own franchise rights. Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman, and Nickelodeon. I do not make any money off of this FANFICTION.

* * *

This was the day, our hopes and blood had led to this moment. This was supposed to be the final test of the Ghost Portal before it was fully operational. We had succeeded in glimpsing the ghost zone for a minute before the machine failed a week before. Now we had been sending sensors through the portal. The amount of time that the portal could be opened was an hour now.

I am Robert Trindal, a college student on a team of ghost research students. The others on the team were Asia Rushing, Hector Mendoza, Javari Jackson, and Casey Li. I won't bother explaining what any of us looked like, because after this day, to our world… We would be dead.

We had all of the safety precautions ready, and the portal was about to be active. We however did not know that Javari did not use the right solution for the stabilizer. Instead of the ectoplasmic inhibitor, he poured diet soda into the machine…. This would prove nearly fatal for me, and definitely fatal for the rest of the team and the campus.

Everything was running smoothly, until the portal started to destabilize. Lighting started to shoot everywhere, and I saw the problem. The inhibitor was in the safety bunker.

"JAVARI YOU FOOL!" I shouted at him, before grabbing the inhibitor. I knew that the portal was about to explode. I had one chance, to save us. One shot to prevent a mass casualty incident. Throwing caution to the wind, I slammed the bunker's door open and ran towards the valve for the stabilizer, with the others calling me back into the chamber.

Just as I got the valve open, I got struck by the ghost lightning. It drew me into the portal, and before I knew it. I was vaporized by the energies. I had died. Due to the vaporization, the portal destabilized further and exploded taking out the entire campus with it. I knew no more…

* * *

When I awoke, I was in a room. It was a strange room, with scientific equipment. The room had log walls as if it were a wooden cabin. The floors however, where made out of metal. I saw some medical equipment, and someone was singing near my bed. I looked over to the person singing, and nearly had a heart attack. It was a Blissey. It was singing as if to keep me calm. I was now panicking. A Blissey? Impossible! This could not be happening, where was I? Am I really in the pokemon world? If so, I could not remember any locations that looked like this. Maybe I was in a different version of the pokemon world.

My heart monitor was going crazy in my panic. Soon, the door opened and in walked the 12 year old version of Gary Oak.

"Hey, Gramps! The kid's awake!" He shouted before walking out of the room. It appeared as though Professor Oak told him to check on me. I was starting to calm down, but paused when I realized that Gary called me a kid. I got out of the bed on incredible shaky legs, pulling the wires away from me. Stumbling towards a door, I saw a bathroom. Bathrooms all had mirrors.

Blissey rushed towards me to push me back into the bed. "Please, no… Let me look in the mirror," I said. Blissey helped me towards the bathroom with a word of bliss. Upon reaching the door, I closed and locked the Blissey and others out of it. Not seeing a mirror above the sink for some reason, I turned and saw a full body one on the inside of the door.

I appeared completely different from my original body. I looked like a younger version of Rean Schwarzer. Feeling relief that I was still a dude despite the reincarnation, or transmigration or whatever the hell this was, I collapsed.

Blissy used pound to open the door and carried me back to my bed, just as Professor Oak walked into the room. "Fascinating…" He muttered under his breath. He wanted to study me, I could see that in his eyes.

"How did I get here? I use to be a student studying science…" I said out of breath. This body would take getting used to, I felt like I was just born, my muscles, and everything was weak. I knew everything I did in my old life, but it was like I was a newborn. My muscles were sore from just walking 10 feet.

"Blissey, please use heal pulse on the young man." Oak said with Blissey giving him a hmph before obeying. It was like she thought that he was responsible for me being like this.

"Young man, you appeared in the middle of my lab, in a ball of green fire and lightning. For all intents and purposes, you should be dead. I saw you deage and your body change shape twice." He said bluntly, knowing that I could understand what he was talking about due to my partial background in science. This was the scientist, not the grandfatherly advisor to Ash and his friends.

Sighing, I nodded. I knew my body should have been torn apart and or died from the fire and lightning instead of being relatively healthy and in the state I'm currently in.

"Furthermore, it appears as if your body was born half a year ago. It's as if Arceus, or one of the other legendaries brought you here in spirit and created a body to suit you after deaging you for some reason. This is truly fascinating. Your muscles are rapidly strengthening, and you should be at peak health by tomorrow. Now, what would you like to do?" He explained further.

I had always liked the anime of pokemon, to the point of imagining my perfect team. As I grew older, the team changed to a all ghost type team. That actually excited me. I could become the greatest ghost master.

"I would like to become a Pokemon trainer if that's ok sir." I said, and his face brightened considerably. "Of course, I'll start the registration process immediately. The new batch of Pallet trainers are going to start choosing their pokemon in a week. I have a interesting pokemon that I acquired from a recent trip to a rather interesting city off the beaten path in Johto. I think you'll like the pokemon."

Nodding about the potential starter, I wondered what the pokemon would be. I guess it would be a interesting idea to leave the pokemon as a mystery until next week.

"Also, lad… Usually pokemon trainers are 12 before they head off on their journeys. I'm making an exception for you, and ask that you journey with Ashley and Leaf. I usually have the trainers I send off, as a single group. But with this year having four trainers, I had to do two groups. I had your mind scanned with my Alakazam, and had him put your mind back together. You weren't waking up, and I wanted to see what was wrong. I hope you do not disagree with what I did."

Thinking about it, if he didn't do that I'd still be in the coma. But the question begs, why didn't he put me in a hospital instead of using his own resources to heal me. "Why didn't you take me to a hospital?" He appeared to think for a second, "Because you have absolutely no records, and the fact that you would've been left there with no hope of ever waking up. I've been working to give you records, I have everything done but your name. Can I please have your name to put on your records and the registration? Also, if you want I could let you stay with Delia and Ashley until the five of you start on your journey next week."

Nodding at the words that I just heard, I made a choice. I would love to stay with Delia and….. Ashley? What is going on here!? Unless I entered a world where Ash is a girl….. Wait, I was being put on the girl's team. Did that mean, I'm a chick?! Oh hell no!

"My name is Robert Trindal…. Can you leave the room for a moment please?" I asked slightly panicked that lil rob was gone. The older gentleman nodded before leaving to get my records and what not set up. He probably realized what I was suddenly panicked about. Wasting no time, I shoved the blanket off of me to grasp at the hospital gown. I pulled it up to take a look between my legs, and to my relief, lil rob was still there. But I also saw that I really was a 10 year old or that's what I appear to be. This body was half a year old, which meant I might not go through puberty for another 13 years…. But I highly doubted that…. Knowing what I know about isekai, I was going to undergo puberty ahead of schedule. Pinching my nose in irritation, I pulled the covers back over my body, to wait for Oak or Gary to arrive to take me to Delia's…. I never answered that question, I realized. Oh well, when he comes back I'll tell him I agree to live at Delia's for the week so he could focus on his work.

While sitting there, I thought about the Kanto gyms that I knew of. I did want to undergo the Pokemon League challenge and knowing what I know about Ash, she would also want to undergo the challenge. I didn't know much about Leaf due to her being mostly in the games, and manga… Actually, Leaf never appeared in the anime for some reason. All I really know about her is she stole Oak's squirtle in the adventure manga, and she was playable in firered and leafgreen. Maybe she was going a more legit route this time around. I know I was getting an unknown starter, Ashley is supposed to get Pikachu, I think Gary was getting Squirtle, and the other guy was going to probably get Charmander.

If the other guy is Damian or Cross from that new movie, I was not going to be happy. Not in the slightest. Sighing to myself, I thought about the team I wanted. Which pokemon should be able to get me through the 8 gyms I knew of. I could see the team I wanted right now, being a generalist without a specialization would be for the best. Ghost types were awesome and all, but they couldn't work in every situation. I would also need to learn the rules and bylaws for the league of this world, so I won't accidentally be disqualified for something I didn't know.

Laying back, I continued to think about which pokemon I would get. I definitely wanted a Vulpix though, the young boy in me would have a fit if I didn't catch my favorite pokemon from a young boy. I also wondered if I should look for and catch wild starters, or at the very least go for Damian's or Cross' Charmander. The mere thought of those two trainers, made me feel hatred. Living in a wonderous world such as this one, and to abuse their pokemon is unforgivable.

Eventually, Oak came back and I dozed off. With a cough, I awoke. "Robert, your registration and records are good to go. Now would you like to spend the next week with Delia and Ashley?" I nodded slightly. "I would love to, sir."

With those words, my journey would soon begin. Oak had his Machamp carry me to Delia's. I had passed out on the journey there, still too weak to stay awake for long periods of time.

* * *

And cut! Let me know how you guys like this. If any of you can guess the starter, I have planned I'll let the person who guessed right to choose an additional traveling companion for Robert. You guys have until Chapter 3 to guess.


End file.
